Shadowlands Army Expansion
Clan War: Shadowlands Army Expansion was the sourcebook for the Shadowlands Horde in the Clan War Miniatures Game for Legend of the Five Rings. Credits * Lead Designer: Ken Carpenter * Design Team: Frank Chafe, Marcelo Figueroa, Steve Hough, Jim Pinto, Erik Yaple * Written by Ken Carpenter * Excerpts from Kuni Mokuna's The Book of the Shadowlands by Cris Dornaus and Rob Vaux, and Shadowlands: Bearers of Jade by Chriss Hepler and Jennifer Brandes * "Kappuksu's Story" by Ree Soesbee * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Chris Dornaus and Carl Frank * Artwork Prepress: Steve Hough and Brendon Goodyear * Interior Layout: Brendon Goodyear * Editing: D.J. Trindle and Ken Carpenter * Playtesters: Mathew Manders, Micheal Manders, Shawn Megaw, Brian Pugnier, Jeff Stolt, Jay "J" Hainey, Mike Derouchie, Will Eames, Justice Sommer, Shane Anderson, Mark Greenwald, Paul Johnson, Shane Lindstrom, Randy Martin, Brian Olea, Greg Osburn, Steve Wagner, Frank Martin, Mike Faneros, Jacob Lamitie, Bob King, Mark Perneta, Leland James, Peter Orfanos, Eric Lamonica, Gabriel Hosterman, Heath Marks, Kevin Tseng, Scott Lemaster, Roy Bagett, Boyd Kleen, Geoff Schaller, Joe Keyser, Jim Callahan, Barney James, Brent Burdine, Evan Schakmann, CJ Dunningan, Dominic Johnson, Duncan Barrow, Jeff Bachccetti, Stephen Rill, Rob Bowes, Shawn Raville * Clan War Miniatures Sculptors: Bob Charrette, Chris Fitzpatrick, Sandra Garrity, C. Brad Gorby, Jeff Grace, Julie Guthrie, Bobby Jackson, Jim Johnson, Tom Meier, Dennis Mize, Bob Murch, Bob Olley, Tim Prow, Bob Ridolfi, Steve Saunders, Clint Staples, Dave Summers Table of Contents (page 3) Section One: Overview, by Kuni Mokuna (page 4) * Creatures of Fu Leng ** Goblins ** Kumo ** Ogres ** Oni ** Onikage (Steeds of Fu Leng) ** Trolls ** Zombies and Skeletons * Servants of Fu Leng ** Bloodspeakers ** Maho-Tsukai and Necromancers ** Shadowlands Madmen Kappuksu's Story (page 10) * Fiction with Kappuksu, Chieftain of the Biteeye Clan, and how he foiled by happenstance a Kolat attempt to take the life of Hida Kisada, the Crab Clan Champion Section Two: Rules (page 12) Rules Addition * Maho * Overlord Packages * Undead Troops and Instability * Mob Formations ** Oni Podlings * Magic Mud Goblins * New Items ** Obsidian Blades ** Deafening War Drums of Fu Leng * New Spells ** Blood Fury ** Draining the Life ** Possession ** Stifling Wind ** Summon Undead Champion Expanded Rules * Shadowlands/Command Group * Shadowlands/Honor Rules Rules Errata (page 18) * Card Corrections * Force Cards * Item Cards * Spell Cards * Tactical Cards Shuten Doji (page 20) * Fiction with the fall of the Snake Clan under the will of the Shuten Doji, and their destruction in the Five Nights of Shame Section Three: Shadowlands Forces (page 22) * Inter-Force Relationships * Shadowlands/Clan Recruitment Cost Increase * Equipment Rules * Shadowlands Personalities ** Yogo Junzo ** Tsukuro ** Oni no Akuma ** The Exalted Ugu ** Kappuksu ** Kyoso no Oni ** Kyojin ** Goblin Wizard ** Oni no Tsuburu ** Togashi Kokujin ** Moto Sada ** Necromancer ** Ogre Bushi ** Oni no Kamu ** Goblin Shaman ** Goblin Warmonger ** Ogre Outlaw ** Shuten Doji ** Oni no Shikibu * Overlord Packages ** Great Defiler ** Blacklord ** Dark Master ** Warlord ** Invincible Overlord * Leadership Packages ** Thug ** Maul ** Taskmaster ** Scourge ** Fiend ** Destroyer * Shadowlands Units ** Oni no Sanru Pack ** Minor Oni Servants ** Kumo Nest ** Ogre Warriors ** Bloodspeakers ** Marsh Trolls ** The Lost Moto ** Oni Horde ** Plague Zombies ** Magic Mud Goblins ** Shadowlands Madmen ** Skeletal Archers ** Ugu's Cavalry ** Zombie Troops ** Mountain Goblins ** Skeletal Troops ** Lesser Oni ** Goblin Berserkers ** Goblin Chuckers ** Oni Podlings ** Goblin Mob Category:RPG Books